


Mógłbym

by pentamerone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: O czym myśli Tyrion Lannister, patrząc na swoją żonę?





	Mógłbym

**** Mógłbym pokazać ci Casterly Rock —

(jest przepiękne)

— jego bogato zdobione komnaty i widok z najwyższej wieży. Spodobałoby ci się, morze ma stamtąd ten sam kolor, co twoje oczy.

Mógłbym zabrać cię do Dorne —

(zawsze chciałem je zobaczyć)

— do jego czerwonych piasków i złocistych blanek Słonecznej Włóczni. Spodobałoby ci się, wszak cenisz piękno.

Mógłbym popłynąć z tobą do Wolnych Miast —

(wiele o nich czytałem)

— pozwolilibyśmy oczarować się nieznanemu, uciekli od stolicy. Spodobałoby ci się, przecież wiesz.

(mógłbym zabrać twoje dziewictwo; mógłbym siłą umieścić w tobie dziedzica; mógłbym być potworem, za jakiego mnie masz).

Mógłbym —

(gdybyś nie patrzyła na mnie tak smutno).


End file.
